1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in head-supported optic devices and, more particularly, a multi-lens optic shield supported on a hat or a cap.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the use of protective goggles and protective face masks, with or without optical lenses, is known. The use of individual face shields and individual glasses and lenses under severe working conditions has been inconvenient and there has been a need for some device or mechanism to provide both an optical shield and suitable lenses for use under working conditions.
Dowd, U.S. Pat. No. 1,342,277, discloses a porous, head-supported band with a cap carried thereon and protective mesh for protection against mosquitoes and insects. The protective shield has no optical capacity.
Dennis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,258, discloses a hat or cap with an adjustable support for goggles thereon.
Conner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,913, discloses a safety hat with a fine mesh screen carried on the brim for protecting the eyes of the wearer. This device has no optical capacity.